spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
At World's End
Sharp Edges is the eleventh episode of the first series, Time Travellers. It aired on September 20th, 2015 as the second part of the first series finale. Plot The Earth has now been lost. With only hours before the final end for the planet. Is this the Doctor's final trial of strength at World's End? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The Tardis then shakes and shudders as everyone flies about before a stop is made. The Doctor rushes outside, but everything is still there. "Nothing's happened? That's not plausible." Patrick asks about nothing happening and not being plausible. "And yet you aren't looking up?" The Doctor reminds him as he looks up in where a dark night sky with other planets that were Venus, Saturn and others. The Daleks then start their invasion plans as the ships transport them down using transmats. Lilithena was let go from captivity, the only person she wanted to see now was the Doctor and his band of underwater colleagues. A Dalek on the left side of the street appears as she feels like it's invaded her space of contact as it partially exterminates her. Lilithena starts her eventful regeneration as the old persona disappears in a gold and yellow shining light so powerful that SpongeBob and Patrick are having difficulties seeing correctly with the light. It then stops. She falls to the ground like a stone. But she rises up as she is now a yellow gold goddess in her old clothes that some bits don't fit for her as she runs out of the console room smiling away. "Is that what will happen when you die?" SpongeBob asks if her regeneration is what will happen to when he dies. "Yeah. But I'll might know what will happen with myself." The Doctor tells him otherwise. "Sure. But that authorizes any kind of-" Patrick says as that would authorize anything in his mind. "If you stay away from that Patrick. You may have a better time than anyone else." SpongeBob tells Patrick otherwise that if he doesn't contradict his knowledge. Just then, 4 Daleks arrive on the street near the Tardis. "EMIT, TRANSPORT OVAL TO TARDIS." One of the Daleks bark as a light blue shining oval circles around the Tardis. The Tardis powers down as Lilithena arrives with new clothes. "The Tardis is on power down mode. The Daleks must have got us." The Doctor explains that the the Tardis is on power down mode as the Daleks have trapped them as the ring transports them to the mother-ship, as the Tardis shudders. Patrick and SpongeBob are elsewhere as the Doctor is talking with Lilithena. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asks her if she is alright. "I think. I have the hang of it." Lilithena tells him. "I know, post regeneration state is hard for any of us. Have you found yourself yet? It took me 15 hours." The Doctor explains to Lilithena. "Not yet. It's like, stuck." Lilithena says that the feeling of her post regeneration as the Tardis lands by shuddering. "We've landed. I guess on the Dalek mothership. I'm also going to ask you to be careful, oh and..." The Doctor says that the team have landed on the Dalek mothership as he asks Lilithena to be careful before giving her something..."You may need this. Tardis key." "I thought your assistants had that privilege, not other Time Lords." Lilithena says that she thought that his assistants had the privilege of the key for the Tardis instead of other Time Lords. SpongeBob and Patrick come around to the interior console room. "Can we get into some adventure?" SpongeBob asks if they could get into some adventure. "The problem is. This is the mother-ship of the Daleks, go out there and you get fried and you two can't regenerate unlike us two. So, you two are main targets for them." The Doctor tells them that they can't go because they are main targets towards the Daleks. He opens the doors of the Tardis to the army of Daleks with the Dalek Executive in the front of the Tardis. "THE DOCTOR WILL SURRENDER HIMSELF OVER TO THE DALEKS." The Dalek Executive orders the Doctor to do. The Doctor breathes for a second before thinking as he surrenders himself. "TAKE THE PRISONERS AND THE TARDIS TO THE VAULTS." The Doctor and his companions move into the Vaults. He hangs his head in shame because he can't win this battle... or so he thinks. He is put it in a containment cell with Lilithena, SpongeBob and Patrick. "If you don't get me out of this place in 10 minutes, I will use any weapon I have on you people." SpongeBob tells the Daleks as he goes into insanity. "I'm sorry to ask. But... Patrick? Is he always like this?" Lilithena asks Patrick if SpongeBob is always insane. "Heh, I might say yes." Patrick agrees on his insane. The Doctor is now seen leaking from his ear and eye. "Can you guys not see that the Doctor is leaking?" SpongeBob asks if they can see that the Doctor is leaking. "Wait a minute, how can the Doctor be leaking? You guys know he isn't human but that would only occur to..." Lilithena asks how the Doctor can be leaking as it will only occur to before the Tardis doors open with a bright light as the Doctor leans by the blue Tardis door. "Now that would be correct only to robots and androids. I am not one and it's good to see you people again." The Doctor tells her that she is correct that only robots and androids leak and not Time Lords or the Time Lady counterpart. "Daleks, take your place on the dance floor as I look at this machine and see what I can do with it." The machine he looks at as a number and letter keyboard. "I think the password is... Destroy Us? Oh, look it is. That was why those two words were following us. The Daleks were always trying to capture us BECAUSE... they need me and also if they killed you three, I would have more than no choice to help them destroy the universe and then who would I be? Who then? Not the Doctor anymore. Oh and look, I think I can control the ship's main protocols... but I'll let you three chose because I don't want to." The Doctor explains that the password is Destroy Us and says that everything throughout the series was ordered due to the Daleks as he would have to help them if the trio had died but he finds the protocols for the ship as he then sonic's the containment cells. "First one?" Patrick asks about the first protocol. "Oh, the destroy protocol." The Doctor says. "Let's use it then." SpongeBob says as types in '1'. The whole place starts to blow up as the Tardis needs to dematerialize. "But the Earth is the wrong place. We need to move it to the right place." SpongeBob notes that the Earth is currently in the wrong place at the moment. "Luckily, I've set a kind of invisible tow on it. So, it looks like we're going to fly Planet Earth back home then." The Doctor explains about his invisible tow he has put down as the team switch and use every thing on the Tardis to maneuver the machine to get the Earth into it's right place, the Bikini Bottomites and others are seen holding on as it seems like everything is going to end for them but actually, they're coming home! The Earth stops as it comes back in it's place. Everyone cheers and the Tardis team hug each other. The blue box lands near the downtown part of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick leave to their houses. Whilst inside the Tardis... "So, now that is done with. More adventuring?" The Doctor says that is done with but asks Lilithena if she wanted to more adventuring with him. "No thanks. I'm declining now." Lilithena says that she is declining from now on. "Oh, right. Okay then." The Doctor sorts to agree that Lilithena is declining his offer to travel with him again. "It's just... I don't think anyone can keep along with you forever. You and me need a break." Lilithena says that she thinks that she can't keep along with the Doctor. "Alright then. I'll be okay without you. See you." The Doctor tells her that he'll be okay without her, so she walks out of the strange blue box as it disappears from her, for maybe one of the last times. "I wonder what SpongeBob and Patrick are doing?" Lilithena asks herself as she walks towards their homes and knocks on SpongeBob's door. "Hey, SpongeBob. The Doctor's going to be gone for a while, so... I need to have a place to stay in." "Okay, I'll keep some stuff for you." SpongeBob says. POST CREDIT SCENE SpongeBob: So, you left him for me. Nice. But do you ever think he's coming back? Lilithena: Well, not just yet. Her eye is then reflected with the moon and the moonlight. The episode ends as the screen turns to back as words appear on the screen saying "The Doctor will return, in 'EMPIRE OF THE WOLF'". Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:JamesAdventures Category:Doctor Who Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover Series